The sound-absorbing principle of a micro-perforation plate states that the sound wave would loss energy due to resonant friction generated after the sound wave penetrates the micro-perforation, and therefore energy loss of the sound wave occurs due to the friction. According to the micro-perforation principle, when the aperture of a perforation is less than 1 mm, the perforation has better sound-absorbing performance, and the smaller the aperture the better. A fiber sound-absorbing material is flammable and not friendly to environment, and a stone sound-absorbing material is heavy. In comparison with above two materials, the micro-perforation plate has lightweight and environmental advantages, but it is difficult to manufacture thin and porous metal foil material having good sound-absorbing function, and the cost is high.